Romeo and Cinderella
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: They said a King couldn't fall in love with a commoner. Tamaki and Haruhi decide to prove everyone wrong. Of course, they have to figure out their feelings first to begin a lovely romance. [Series of no-linear oneshots/drabbles about TamaHaru, because for every narcissistic Romeo, there's a laid-back Cinderella]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Romeo and Juliet**

Haruhi dropped softly the recently emptied tea tray on one of the coffee tables. Finally, all the guests were having tea and sweets, and she could take a break and stretch out her limbs. It was a warm day that afternoon and the heat was getting inside through the open windows. Due to this, the members of the Host Club had decided to take off their marine blue blazers and pulled back the sleeves of their shirts. They also had their ties loose, and it gave the room some kind of a relaxed aura. It was obvious that summer was coming soon.

Everyone, except for her, was in their respective stations, tending to the whims and needs of their customers. Even Kyoya had left his notebook aside to talk with two guests, and he seemed to be charming the girls, for they were fanning themselves. The twins were sitting next to each other and Hikaru was petting Kaoru's hair. Haruhi watched as Kaoru leaned into the touch, almost like a cat. Two of the twins' customers began squealing in delight.

At the other side of the room, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were sitting on one of the couches, talking animatedly with the girls. Hunny had cake crumbs near the corners of his lips, and Mori took a napkin and cleaned them off. Of course, the girls almost fainted at that small gesture.

Haruhi frowned when she couldn't catch a glimpse of blonde golden hair. She couldn't see or hear Tamaki-sempai anywhere, and he usually was the loudest of the hosts at this time of the day. She found it rather odd, and worrisome.

All of a sudden, she felt two hands poking at her sides and her feet jumped off the floor as she let out a splitting shriek.

Behind her was standing Tamaki Suoh, the King of the Host club, grinning madly. He was chuckling softly at her reaction and Haruhi couldn't help pout at him.

"Tamaki-sempai, you scared me," She almost whined.

Tamaki's blue eyes seem to dance mischievously and his smile was positively breath taking. Haruhi found out she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki almost squealed. "You seemed to drift off and I couldn't let the moment waste. You rarely lose yourself like that. What were you thinking about?"

Haruhi's gaze returned to the third music room and its usual chatter. "Nothing, really. Everything's so peaceful. There hasn't been any upheaval for days. I wonder how long it would stay this way."

She noticed Tamaki was staring at her intensely and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She shuffled her feet nervously. "Is there something on my face, Tamaki-sempai?"

Tamaki seemed to wake up from his stupor and he too, blushed furiously and looked away quickly. "No, not at all. I was just thinking…"

"What were you thinking?" She asked with interest.

"Um," That's when she noticed Tamaki was holding a book in his hands and was trying to hide it behind him. He blushed even more, if that was possible. Haruhi took pity on him, and snatched away the book from his hands. Her eyes widened when she read the title.

"Shakespeare, Tamaki-sempai?" Her voice was incredulous. "It's completely in English,"

"Well, y-yes," Tamaki's voice was shaking, and Haruhi couldn't help raise an eyebrow at this. Was he really embarrassed? "I know English is your favorite subject, and the twins told me your class was reviewing on the Renaissance and since Shakespeare is such an acclaimed writer of that age, I thought you'd like to read a few of his books…"

Tamaki then became a pool of splutter and improper grammatical sentences. From the corner of her eye, Haruhi saw that Renge was practically hanging on her chair waiting for her reply, as well as the other guests. Even some of the hosts were looking at them expectantly. Was this another play she wasn't aware of?

Well, Tamaki looked genuinely embarrassed to her. It was strange to see him this shy, and oddly, it was somewhat endearing. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Tamaki-sempai" She said truthfully. "To be honest, I've wanted to read his works for a long time. It's really nice of you to lend me this,"

"Oh no, Haruhi!" he exclaimed hurriedly. "It's for you! It's a present!"

"Really? Well, thank you very much,"

"Really?! I'm so glad you liked it, Haruhi!" Tamaki grinned. "You're so cute I can't help it!"

And just like that, Haruhi found herself whirling around in Tamaki's arms. Even though she was getting little air from his crushing hug, she felt a nice warm feeling spreading inside her, making her feel safe. Just like that time at the villa, Haruhi somehow knew Tamaki would protect her from anything and everything, and that thought brought a fleeting smile to her lips.

When Tamaki finally released her, the guests were still squealing and shouting at the male on male display. Haruhi thought she saw Kyoya smirking deviously.

Tamaki ruffled her hair once last time before walking over to his guests, who looking at him dreamily. Unconsciously, Haruhi's hand flew to her head, where Tamaki had touched her. She didn't notice the goofy smile on her lips either.

The title of the book was Romeo and Juliet, a well-known classic. Of course Tamaki would pick a romance novel, no matter how tragic the ending was.

For some reason, she couldn't wait to get home and begin to read.

* * *

**A/N: I've been a fan for years of Ouran HSHC, and I might ship them with other people, but Tamaki and Haruhi will always a special place in my heart. These drabbles/oneshot will dedicated to this lovely pairing.**

**Please forgive for any mispelling/missing words.**

**And also, I will not go cannon-wise on their relationship. Example, in the manga Haruhi and Tamaki's real first kiss was in an airport, almost at the end of the series. I'll probably write their first kiss much sooner.**

**If you like, leave a review :3**


	2. Chapter 2: White Chocolate Box

**Title: White Chocolate Box**

**Word Count: 679**

**Prompt: Valentine's Day**

* * *

A tall blonde man with the bluest of eyes lied about lazily on one of the many couches inside the third music room. Next to him was a small bag filled to the brim with candy and small pieces of chocolates, which were satisfying his current craving for sweets. It was Valentine's Day, and him being Tamaki Suoh, he had received a token from almost every girl on Ouran Academy. He had accepted them all courteously, not wishing to break any hearts from the lovely ladies. And he did love chocolate anyways.

But still, he was mildly upset. As he unwrapped another piece of chocolate and tossed it inside his mouth, he realized he still hadn't received a single candy from a certain female club member he thought of everyday.

"Tamaki-sempai?" A quiet voice called behind him and he whirled his neck to see large brown eyes looking at him curiously.

"Haruhi!" He immediately stood up, hurling some of the candy to the floor in the process.

"That's a lot of chocolate, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi remarked, pointing at the bag of sweets.

"Ah yes! Well, I couldn't possibly reject these nice gifts from the princesses, now could I? It makes them very happy to give me these." He explained, smiling his chivalrous grin.

"Yeah, I guess," Haruhi said, shrugging her shoulders. "But you might want to watch how many chocolate you have."

He grinned. "Do not worry, my darling. One can never have too much chocolate!"

He was taken by surprise when she giggled. It was a sound he didn't hear too often. "Keep telling yourself that,"

"Um, was there something you wanted to tell me, Haruhi?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Actually, I wanted to give you these," From the shoulder bag she carried, Haruhi took out a small white box with a red ribbon. Tamaki's eyes widened and he swore his heart stopped beating for a whole second. "But since you have so many sweets already, I think I should keep them for another time,"

"No!" Tamaki dashed towards the small box, jerking it away from Haruhi's hands. She was so surprised at his outburst she took a step back. A blush came forward to his cheekbones at his behavior.

"Are these for me?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'd thought you liked them…" Haruhi said with an edge of uncertain which he didn't notice.

He smiled. "My darling daughter is giving her father chocolates! Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me, Haruhi! It was so nice of you! Valentine's Day is a such a wonderful day, don't you think?"

"Um, sure. Just don't eat them all, okay? You might get sick," She warned.

He laughed merrily and in a spur of the moment, he laid a hand on Haruhi's head and brushed her short hair into a mess. "I won't get sick, not with Haruhi's lovely chocolates!"

Tamaki was so busy inspecting the small white box that he didn't notice Haruhi's growing blush at his casual gesture.

Leaving him in his own world, Haruhi walked away from him, feeling a bit guilty for making him believe she had made him those chocolates. In truth they were a gift from Kurakano, one of her regulars, who wasn't aware Haruhi didn't like sweets. Haruhi didn't feel like hurting the girl's feelings so she accepted the box, even though she didn't plan to eat them. Tamaki was just there when it occurred to her to give them away to a host club member.

She didn't expect for the blonde King to react all excitedly. And she didn't expect for her heart to quicken so elatedly at his careless touch.

He looked so happy while he ate the sweets, she didn't have the heart to correct his assumptions. So what if she had given Tamaki a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day? It didn't mean anything, right?

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3: Camellias

Once she laid eyes on top of the most vigorous bush of red camellias in the Ouran courtyard, Haruhi stopped to admire them. These camellias were deepest shade of red she had ever seen, a screaming scarlet demanding attention. She wasn't one for flowers, but her mother had loved camellias. For Haruhi, they were very significant.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A smooth voice said beside her, and Haruhi saw Tamaki standing by her right side, also admiring the breathtaking flowers.

"Yeah," There was a moment of silence. "They were my mother's favorite," Haruhi confessed. "Dad would always bring home half dozen camellias every Friday evening at sunset."

"Really?" Tamaki asked with interest. "Do you know the meaning of the Camellia Japonica, by any chance?"

Haruhi shook her head, but her doe brown eyes were shining, waiting for his reply.

"This particular flower," He began, "Is a symbol of everlasting devotion. The petals represent the spirit of a young lady, and the calyx, which is what holds the blossom, represents the young man trusted to care and protect the young woman. Unlike most flowers, the calyx of a camellia falls along with the petals, and this symbolizes perfect unity." He took a second before asking: "Do you happen to remember the color of the camellias your father used to get?"

Haruhi blinked out of her stupor, having been entranced by Tamaki's way of explaining the meaningful flower. "Um, red. They were always red."

"Ah ha! Red camellias symbolize passion," He grinned. "I can say with certainty, Haruhi, that your parents loved each other very much."

Haruhi wasn't paying attention anymore; she was once again watching the camellias, her mind filled with memories of when her mother was still living, and when her dad's smile used to be more alive, and when everything was as simple as breathing.

She didn't notice the small teardrop that escaped from her eye, as she, for the first time, wished to find a love as deep as the one her parents had.

Unfortunately, Tamaki did notice her tears. And so did her clients and the rest of her club mates at the Host Club's Flower Viewing Reception.

"Haruhi-kun, don't cry!" A customer of hers squealed.

"Oh, Haruhi is so sensible!" Cooed another.

"Tono is making Haruhi cry! How cruel!" The twins shouted, pointing accusing fingers at the tall blonde.

"I'm not making Haruhi cry! She's just remembering her mother! And I'm not cruel!"

As the twins and Tamaki began another argument, Haruhi took a deep breath and cleaned the wetness from her cheeks. Time to return to business, as usual.

But at least she learned something new, related to her parents. All thanks to Tamaki. A small smile tugged at her lips as she watched the blonde male argue childishly along with the twins.

* * *

**Word Count: 480**

**Prompt: #07 - Flowers**

**For the Drabble Prompts Challenge in the Anime&Manga Fanfiction Challenges Forum.**

**AN: Camellia = Tsubaki, a beautiful flower. Info obtained from _garden guides dot com_ (all together)**

**Don't forget to review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Only Child Team

She couldn't remember how the argument started. It was something about Hikaru always pushing Kaoru out from the bed at night. For that little statement, it had blown to a discussion way out of proportion. And the weird part was that neither she nor Tamaki were involved.

"Just because you were born first doesn't give you any right!"

"It's always the little brothers who are the whiny ones!"

"That's right! Chika and Satoshi used to cry a lot when they were little, right Takashi?"

"Mm,"

"We didn't cry!"

"Oh please, older brothers are always in the way! Just ask Kyoya-sempai!"

The quiet, yet sneaky Shadow King of the Host Club didn't comment on that, but Haruhi well knew what Kaoru was referring to.

It was the older brothers against the little brothers. It was Hikaru, Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai against Kaoru, Kyoya, Satoshi and Yasuchika (who had been visiting for the afternoon). It was like watching a tennis match, and her neck was already hurting.

If this was how siblings fought all the time, then she was kind of glad she was an only child. Which brought to her mind the other "only child" in the group, who had been long since gone to his mushroom corner after a failed attempt to stop the argument. Tamaki brooded far away, mumbling incoherencies about his family breaking.

On an unusual display of sympathy, Haruhi sat beside him. Tamaki stared at her wide eyed, and she couldn't help blush.

"What?" She asked mildly affronted. "You're the only one who's bearable right now, might as well join you."

His smile was radiant as the sun. "Want me to show you how to grow an indoor mushroom garden?"

"No, thanks." She replied, making a face. For some reason, this made the blonde male laugh, and she felt a bit smug for making him feel better.

The rest of the club members were still fighting and Haruhi heaved a tired sigh.

"At least they have brothers," She whispered. "Unlike us,"

"I know, right?" Tamaki chuckled. "It was always so boring without anyone to play with. Maman was always sick and Father visited once every month or two."

"Dad would always sleep during the day, and work during the night. And almost always he was too tired to play anything." She told him in return.

"Didn't you have any friends?"

"Yeah, but I only saw them during school hours."

"Same," He sighed. "I guess we're like, the "Only Child" team here."

"Yeah," She grinned. "I guess we are,"

She was taken aback a bit though, at the sudden frown marring his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still your father, right?"

"Ugh,"

"Haruhi, wait! Come back! Don't be angry at Daddy!"

-o-

**Word Count: 451**

**For the Drabble Prompts Challenge, #05 – Brother**

**AN: This chapter makes a reference to a chapter in the manga where they divide themselves in the Older Brother team and the Younger Brother team, and Haruhi and Tamaki were left in the Only Child team. I included Chika and Satoshi for fairness's sake.**

**Just some funny interaction between the two lovebirds :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Your Daughter!

She was fuming, anger boiling from each of her nerves. It was irrational, she knew, but there were just some days when she couldn't deal with the human being known as Suoh Tamaki. And this was one of those days.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry…" A pitiful whelp of a blonde man was splayed on the floor, seemingly trying to get her attention. She just huffed in annoyance and looked away, pretending to stare outside the window.

"It was just a mechanical pencil-"

"You promised me you wouldn't sell any of my belongings again!" She barked. "And I actually liked that pencil!"

"I'll give you another one!"

"I don't want anything from you!"

"Haruhi, don't be angry at Daddy. Father loves you very much-"

"Would you cut it out with the father thing for once?!" She shouted, standing from the window sill. Her eyes were focused on Tamaki so she didn't notice they were gathering an audience. "I'm sick and tired of it! I'm not your daughter, and I will never be! You should really stop thinking of me like that!"

The poor boy seemed lost at this statement. "But you're my little girl. How else should I think of you?"

She snorted. "You should figure that out yourself!"

After that, she dashed towards the velvety red couch where her school bag laid and with a stifled "I'm off to the library", she left the music room with a loud bang.

Five pairs of eyes looked back at the blonde handsome male sitting cross-legged on the floor, still staring after the brown-haired girl. After a minute, he asked "What does she means by "figuring it out myself"?" rather foolishly.

Five sighs were heard after that, in honor of the oblivious Host Club king.

* * *

**Word Count: 291**

**For the Drabble Prompt Challenge - #19 Oblivious**


End file.
